my dancer hime
by RAals Chan
Summary: seorang dancer yang harus mengikuti syarat agar dia bisa masuk grandfinal dan dia malah harus menjaga identitasnya di sma


My Dancer Hime

(DJ Music) dan musik pun menyala bisa kita liat sekarang banyak anak sma yang sedang mengikuti kompetisi dance sma terkenal dan musik pun selesai diputar dan kita sudah menentukan orang yang akan masuk grand final tapi tiba tiba ada seorang remaja yang TIDAK DIKENAL dan tidak sekolah di sma manapun masuk kompetisi ini bagaimanakah ceritanya check this out

"ya baiklah guys sekarang kita sudah memilih siapa 3 orang yang akan masuk kompetisi dan orang orang orangnya adalah kiba dari sma tojo highschool,chouji dari sma kotogaki high school dan yang paling kita tunggu tunggu ini dia kyuubi(samaran naruto) dari sma konoha highschool! sahut Lee sebagai mc dalam acara ini

(tiba tiba musik dihentikan dan ada seorang remaja yang masuk dan langsung nge dance dengan lihainya)

"Sma?"sahut lee

"gue sendiri!"sahut orang tak dikenal itu

"Nama,nama?"sahut lee kembali

"LAVENDER!"sahut remaja itu dengan lantang karena dia memakai kacamata kupu kupu berwarna lavender dan semua nya warna lavender dan memakai kupluk jadi tak terlihat wajah aslinya

Lee pun melihat ke guy yaitu sebagai pemimpin acara dan guy pun menyetujuinya

"YAAAA guys kita ada penantang baru ini dia Lavender!"

Musik pun diputar dan kiba pun beraksi duluan,setelah kiba selesai naruto pun berbicara

"Ladys First"sahut naruto dengan menyeringai

"Thanks!"sahut lavender

"(waktu dipercepat,chouji keluar dan sekarang lavender berada di ruang kepala dancer)

"Hebat banget yah loe udah bikin rusuh malem ini!,kita udah di protes karena loe udah masuk kompetisi ini tanpa ada di sma mana pun,kita disini punya aturan!"sahut Guy

"Jadi saya gak bisa masuk grandfinal,baiklah kalau begitu saya harus pergi"sahut lavender

"Nyerah begitu aja,kalo loe mau masuk grandfinal gue punya 1 syarat"sahut guy

"Kenapa saya tidak langsung di disqualifield aja?"sahut lavender

"karena gue bisa jadi gini karena dulu ada yang mau bantu gue,syarat nya loe harus sekolah di sma yang gue pilih semua biaya gue tanggung deal?"sahut guy

"DEAL!"sahut lavender lantang

(DI sekolah faforit)

Hinata pov:Yah ini lah aku hinata,aku hanya tinggal bersama kakek ku yang bernama sarutobi sejak mama dan papa ku meninggal kakek selalu mengurusku dengan kasih sayang yah sekarang disinilah aku sekarang di sma faforit dan kalangan atas "Konoha high school",dengan penampilan rambut ku dikuncir dua memakai seragam sailor merah hijau dan rok merah 10 cm diatas lutut.

"Haaah,baru masuk udah apes"sahut hinata yang tidak lain adalah lavender yang langsung dimarahi oleh petugas satpam yang menjaga pagar depan.

"Ehm.. saya sasuke petugas pkt"sahut sasuke yang

"Kamu terlambat,tolong kasih ini ke guru bk"sahut sasuke dingin dan meyerahkan surat pelanggaran

"Apa itu petugas pkt,pekerja kurang tempat?"sahut hinata bingung

"petugas ketertiban sekolah,bodoh!"sahut sasuke sinis

"nama?"sahut sasuke

"jangan bilang nama loe idiot"sahut sasuke

"enak aja nama saya la eh maksud saya Hinata,salam kenal"sahut hinata dengan senyum

"gak usah basa basi"sahut sasuke sinis

"Itu permen karet!"sahut sasuke pada hinata yang lagi mengunyah permen karet

"Permen karet dilarang disini!"sahut sasuke

"Maaf,"lalu hinata pun membuang permenya sembarangan yang akhirnya malah nyangkut di sepatu sasuke

"Opps,maaf lagi"sahut hinata cemas

"Buang sampah sembarangan melanggar peraturan sekolah no 34,ini dibaca,dipahami dan hayati!"sahut sasuke sambil memberikan buku peraturan sekolah

hinata (tertawa pelan)

"kenapa,ada yang lucu"sahut sasuke berekspresi datar

"kamu kok kayaknya serius banget ini kan Cuma sekolah"sahut hinata sambil terkekeh pelan

Munculah urat urat kemarahan di dahi sasuke dan berkata "Ini adalah sekolah bergengsi,teradektritasi Amat baik dan sekolah yang sudah 4 kali meraih juara sebagai sekolah terfaforit"sahut sasuke semakin mendekat dan berjarak 5 inci dari muka hinata

"Ini terima!"sahut sasuke menyerahkan buku peraturan sekolah setebal kamus bhs perancis (emang kamus perancis tebel yah?)

(sasuke pun pergi)

Tapi bukanya dibaca buku itu malah dibuang sama hinata dan berkata "haaaah merepotkan kalo baca buku setebel ini!"sahut hinata dan membuang bukunya ke tong sampah terdekat

(Besok nya hinata selalu saja terlambat dan tidak bisa atau gagal dalam semua mata pelajaran dan hari ini dia tidak terlambat tapi kenapa kena sanksi yah yuu kita liat)

"Hah hah hah hah"hinata ngos ngosan karena cape berlari lari agar tidak terlambat

"Ini kasih lagi ke guru BK"sahut sasuke

"Kenapa aku kan gak telat?"sahut hinata bingung dan marah

"Di sini tidak boleh pake sandal,terlebih sandal jepit!"sahut sasuke

Hinata pun malu dan ditertawakan oleh seluruh murid yang ada di situ

(jam olah raga renang bagi laki laki)

"Hei,hei liat bagus yah tuh ih cuteeeee banget"sahut trio gosip yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karin,shion,dan sakura

Hinata pun duduk disamping mereka

"dan suruh siapa loe boleh duduk di situ!"sahut karin sinis pada hinata

Hinata pun berdiri dan melangkah sambil melamun dipinggir kolam renang tapi karena dia memperhatikan cowok yang menurutnya adalah kyubbi saat ngedance lagi tersenyum manis padanya jadi saat jalan dia jatuh dan tenggelam

"Semoga yang menyelamatkan ku cowok yang tadi"sahut hinata dalam hati

(hinata pun diselamatkan )

Tapi kasihanya hinata doa nya tidak dikabulkan dia malah diselamatkan oleh sasuke orang dingin yang kaku menurutnya

"Makasih ya"sahut hinata tersenyum

"kamu gak sakit mata kan"sahut sasuke

Kok sasuke jadi perhatian?"iya ga papa tadi it"belum selesai hinata bicara tapi sudah keduluan di ralat oleh sasuke

"kalo gak sakit baca dong itu,Kalo mau renang harus memakai baju renang !"sahut sasuke menunjuk pada peraturan berenang

"ini,kalo kamu dapet surat pelanggaran terus,gue nyakin loe gak bakal bartahan dan sampai saat itu pun gue yang bakal nganter loe ke gerbang luar"sahut sasuke men deathglare hinata

(diruang kepala sekolah)

"Sasuke cepat duduk sini" sahut fugaku yang adalah kepsek sma ini

"ada apa pah"sahut sasuke

"kamu tau anak yang namanya hinata"sahut kepsek

"si bodoh ,gagal dalam setiap mata pelajaran,...dia mau di DO?"sahut sasuke

"gagal mengurus hinata berarti kita menjatuhkan nama baik sekolah kita,papah minta kamu beri dia bimbel sampai dia bisa dan tugas mu pun beres"sahut fugaku

"baik"sahut sasuke

(dirumah hinata)

"Hinata liat nih kakek bawain kamus"sahut sarutobi sebagai kakek hinata

"kakek,aku kan gak perlu buku,kenapa gak dituker lagi aja pake uang?"sahut hinata cemberut

"hinata,buku bisa memberi kamu pengetahuan dan nanti kamu bisa jadi pengusaha karena pintar"sahut kakek sarutobi

Tok tok tok

"siapa?"sahut kakek sarutobi

"biar aku aja yang buka kek"sahut hinata pada kakeknya

"Sasuke,Petugas spt,gue mau nawarin loe bimbel"sahut sasuke menunjukan kartu spt nya pada hinata

Tapi pintu malah di tutup dan kakeknya pun bertanya

"siapa hinata?"sahut kakek sarutobi

"bukan siapa,siapa kek"sahut hinata gugup

"Ayo!"sahut hinata menyeret sasuke keluar

"sasuke maaf tapi aku gak bisa,kakek aja gak tau aku masuk sma terkenal,pliss sasuke kakek itu udah tua dan punya serangan jantung kalau kakek tau aku sekolah di sma faforit nanti harapanya makin besar aku gak mau kakek kecewa"sahut hinata

"Wow,itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah loe omongin"sahut sasuke

Tapi langsung sasuke meralat

"DIEM!...,emangnya gue tempat curhat apa,pokoknya gue gak mau tau loe harus ikut bimbel"sahut sasuke menarik hinata

"eh tunggu tunggu,rumah loe dimana?"sahut hinata

"Jalan kenari no 2 b komplek perumahan uc"sahut sasuke yang lagi ngomong tapi di tahan sama hinata dan memamggil taksi

"Taksi!"sahut hinata

Sasuke pun masuk tapi dia tidak tau bahwa itu tipuan dari hinata

"Pak jalan kenari no 2 yah"sahut hinata dan langsung menutup pintu taksinya

"eh hinata..hinata!"sahut sasuke dalam taksi

Hinata hanya berwajah watado dan menuju gudang sekolah untuk latihan dance

Musik pun diputar dan hinata pun menari dengan lihainya

Tapi ternyata perjuangan sasuke pun tidak sampai disitu dia pun memanjat pagar gudang sekolah dan melihat aksi hinata yang lagi memakai baju lavender dan topengnya tapi karena terpesona sasuke pun jatuh dan meninggalkan bunyi aneh

"siapa itu!"sahut hinata

Tapi sasuke tidak menjawab dan tetap diam

"haah mengaggetkan saja,palingan Cuma kucing"sahut hinata dan dia pun pulang ke rumahnya tapi di tengah jalan ada orang yang memanggilnya

"Kena kau sekarang hinata"sahut sasuke dari belakang

"siapa itu"sahut hinata cemas tapi itu adalah sasuke"Oh sasuke mengaggetkan saja"sahut hinata

"Atau harus kusebut kau Lavender"sahut sasuke

"Haaahhhhhhhhh,sa-sasuke jjja-jadi kau tau a-aku lav-lavender"sahut hinata menjadi gagap karena kaget setengah mati

"Hahahahaha,sekarang kau tidak bisa menolak bimbel itu hinata"sahut sasuke menyeringai

"kamu harus ikut bimbel pulang sekolah"sahut sasuke

"iya,iya"sahut hinata pasrah tapi dalam hatinya dia berkata(Duh...kok jadi begini sih!)

"setiap hari dari pagi sampai malam"sahut sasuke

"iya,,hah?"sahut hinata yang kapasitas otaknya bisa dibilang lemot

"DEAL"sahut sasuke lalu pergi

(disekolah)

Hinata pun lagi berjalan dan tiba tiba ada yang melempar bola basket ke arah nya tapi hinata menangkapnya

"Hai manis"sahut naruto merayu

"naruto?"sahut hinata

"Hahaahhahaha liat tuh ada si hinata mau merayu naruto kita,heh bodoh sana pergi!"sahut trio gosip

"Kyaaaa naruto"kata sakura lalu bergaya seperti anak cute (authors:Hayang utah da,wlek wlek )

"Itu tuh namanya sakura,jangan ketipu yah sama dia luar nya aja bagus dalemnya busuk,semua orang disini pake topeng ingat itu!"sahut naruto pada hinata

"Hinata!"sahut sasuke

"yah...aku ada les bimbel lain kali aja yah main basket nya"sahut hinata cemberut pada naruto

"haaah si muka rata itu gak bisa yah liat orang seneng yaudah bye"sahut naruto tersenyum pada hinata

Hinata pun mundur mundur dan tidak tau bahwa dibelakangnya ada kaca dan hinata pun menabrak kaca itu sukses di mukanya,hanya ada 1 kata dari sasuke

"Bodoh!"sahut sasuke

Hinata pun gemes dan ingin menghajar sasuke tapi dia tertap sabar demi menjaga nama samarannya

"ini kerjakan!"sahut sasuke pada hinata

Lima menit kemudian

"Lama banget sih ngerjain gitu aja!"sahut sasuke masih dalam ekspresi datar terhadap hinata

"ini udah beres!"sahut hinata

Sasuke pun memeriksa dan salah semua lalu sasuke pun menepuk kepala hinata pake bukunya

"Salah!"sahut sasuke dan memukul hinata

"ini kerjakan lagi!"sahut sasuke

"Salah lagi,,,...harusnya tuh kamu belajar dari kesalahan"Sahut sasuke

Dan hinata pun mengambil helm dan memakainya

"ini baru belajar dari kesalahan!hehehe"sahut hinata menunjukan helmnya agar tak sakit saat di pukul sasuke

(saat pulang sekolah)

Bimble ke 3 dan tak ada perubahan

"jadi ini di kali ini sama dengan ini pake rumus phytagoras jadi yang tadi di"sahut sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar tapi hinata malah tidur kebetulan dibawahnya ada kue pie jadi sasuke menyenggol tangan hinata dan sukses membuat muka hinata jatuh ke atas kue pie itu Hinata pun bangun dan berkata"hahhhhhhh"hinata pun cemberut karena mukanya belepotan krim,dia pun menatap sasuke sasuke pun menatapnya tanpa ada rasa bersalah dan kembali menjelaskan rumusnya

(Besoknya saat mereka lari pagi?)

Sasuke pun mengajak hinata ke gudang sekolah,karena dia masih memiliki suprise buat hinata

"Ayo ikut"sasuke tiba tiba menarik hinata saat mereka lari pagi

"aduh mau kemana sih?"sahut hinata

"makanya tutup aja matanya"sahut sasuke

Dan sasuke pun membuka mata hinata tapi yang hinata liat tidak ada perbedaan

"Haaahhhh"hinata pura pura memasang tampang kaget dan dia pun berkata"Tidak ada yang berubah."sahut hinata

"Bodoh,makanya kalo ngeliat tuh jangan di satu sisi,dan saat hinata melihat kebawah dia melihat ubin lantai nya di warnai memakai rumus fisika

"sekarang loe bisa ngedance sambil belajar,kan!"sahut sasuke

Pulang sekolah

"Heh lu jangan dulu pulang!"sahut sasuke

"apa lagi sih,belom puas loe nyiksa gue"sahut hinata

"makanya tunggu loe mau gue kasih hadiah"sahut sasuke

"Wah tumben sasuke baik hadiah apa?"sahut hinata berbinar binar

"Nih baca aja"sahut sasuke memberikan buku

Hinata pun membacanya tapi itu adalah buku

(RUMUS-RUMUS FISIKA DAN MATEMATIKA UNTUK SMA)

"Ah gak mau ah baca yang kayak gini"sahut hinata dan membuang buku itu ke tong sampah terdekat(sasuke:perasaan banyak tong sampah yang deket,gimana sih nie author!)

"Eh,Eh masih mending gue kasih hadiah malah dibuang yaudah sini ikut gue!"sahut sasuke sehabis mengambil buku itu dan menarik hinata

"eh ,eh mau dibawa kemana nih?"sahut hinata

Tapi sasuke malah diam dan menyuruh hinata naik ke motornya dan mereka pun berangkat

(di Konoha mall city)

Hinata pun dibawa ke mall untuk didandani di salon tapi pas dia keluar

(sasuke pun terpesona dengan kecantikan hinata saat tidak dikuncir,dan sasuke pun berkata)

"Ternyata loe..."sasuke pun diem melihat hinata tapi seketika harga dirinya kembali naik dan berkata"Ternyata loe belom baca bab 3 yah hah!,baca lagi"sahut sasuke

"Iya iya nih gue baca lagi!,jadi orang sekali kali gak usah bentak bentak kaleeee!"sahut hinata

(pulang dari mall,dijalan pulang ke rumah)

"Ayo naik!"sahut sasuke pada hinata agar naik ke motornya

"Soalnya bahaya cewek cantik jalan sendirian"sahut sasuke OOOppssss dia keceplosan readers

"Apa?gue gak salah denger kan coba ulangi lagi!"sahut hinata tidak percaya

"Ayo naik"sahut sasuke

"Terus.."sahut hinata

"Bahaya cewek...cantik jalan sendirian"seketika harga diri sasuke turun dan dia pun murung

"nah gitu dong jadi orang jujur aja "sahut hinata dan lansung naik kemotornya sasuke

Sasuke pun berkata"dasar gila!"sahut sasuke ke hinata

"Lama-lama gue juga ikut ikutan gila"sahut sasuke lagi

(Di danau)

"mau ngapain ngajak gua kesini?"sahut sasuke

"Ngasih bimbingan,kan loe udah ngasih gue bimbingan belajar sekarang gue yang ngasih loe bimbingan dance,kayaknya loe kaku banget sih!"sahut hinata

Dan mereka pun mulai menari salsa tapi saat diakhir mereka berdekapan dan saling terpaku,lalu mereka pun pulang

(DI rumah hinata)

"Hinata,sebenernya gue,,,..."sahut sasuke

"sebernya apa?"sahut hinata

"Gue...oh iya gue ada les kumon wah bisa gawat kalo gue ketawan papah bolos"seketika sasuke pun mau cabut dari rumah hinata,tapi hinata menahanya dan berkata.

"Tungu gue mau ngasih loe hadiah"sahut hinata dengan pipi merona

"Hadiah apa s"sahut sasuke marah marah tapi kata katanya terhenti saat

CUP

Hinata mencium pipi sasuke

"bye sasuke!"sahut hinata

Sasuke pun menjalankan motornya dan berhenti di taman konoha

(Dikamar hinata)

Yes...yesssss"sahut hinata kegirangan dan disisi lain di taman sasuke pun berkata

"Yes,yesssss hinata nyium gue yessss"sahut sasuke

Tapi saking girangnya,..sasuke tidak tau dibelakangnya ada maling yang akan mencuri motornya

"Woi!...MALING MALING BERHENTI LOE WOIIIII!"sahut sasuke berteriak teriak

(Besoknya disekolah)

Semua mata terpesona melihat hinata yang rambut nya di gerai dan tidak dikuncir model desa,dan disitu ada 1 orang yang sedang membawa hadiah spesial untuk hinata dia adalah sasuke tapi saat melihat naruto,sasuke pun membuang bingkisan itu

"Wowww,makin lama kamu makin manis yah"sahut naruto

"Makasih"sahut hinata tersenyum pada naruto

Sasuke pun diam terpaku melihat hinata berduan sama naruto

"Sasuke?"sahut hinata pada sasuke bingung

"Ayo sekarang jam nya kita bimbel kan..."sahut hinata

Lalu mereka pun bimbel tapi sasuke jadi murung

(Besoknya Lagi)

"100"sahut sasuke gak jelas

"100?"sahut hinata

"ini liat nilai kamu"sahut sasuke

Hinata pun melihat nilaninya 100

"yes aku bisa aku bisa aku bisa,aku bisa,aku bisa"sahut hinata sambil joged joged gaje dan langsung memeluk sasuke

"Itu artinya"sahut sasuke

"aku bebas,yeah aku bebas dari kamu"sahut sasuke dan langsung pergi,.sebenarnya dalam hati sasuke hatinya sakit sekali mendengar ini tapi dia tidak mau kelihatan lemah.

Dan 2 minggu lagi pun akan diadakan UASBN ujian kenaikan kelas untuk sma,tapi kenapa hinata masih terlihat murung meskipun da sudah pintar?

"Hai hinata mau kencan bareng aku gak?"sahut naruto pada hinata

"Kencan?"sahut hinata tak percaya

"Iya..kencan,pulang sekolah aku tunggu yah di digerbang"sahut naruto dan langsung pergi

"Hinata,tolong ambilin soal UASBN yah please kamu kan lentur kalo kamu mau jadi pacar aku itu syaratnya"sahut naruto

Dua minggu pun berlalu dan sekarang saatnya UASBN tapi ada perasaan yang masih mengganjal di hatinya karena dia telah mengambil jawaban **NEGARA **dia khilaf karena dipaksa oleh naruto katanya kalau dia tidak mengambil jawaban negara itu buat naruto berarti dia gak cinta sama naruto,dan sekarang hinata pun terjebak dalam permasalahan rumit ini,ternyata dia tertangkap kamera saat mengambil jawaban dan sekarang waktunya pengambilan rapot karena kakek hinata diberi surat oleh sekolah kakeknya pun datang kesekolah untuk mengambil rapot hinata tapi dia malah diusir oleh kepala sekolah dan hinata pun teringat saat kata kata sasuke

Flashback

(kalo kamu dapet surat pelanggaran terus,gue nyakin loe gak bakal bartahan dan sampai saat itu pun gue yang bakal nganter loe ke gerbang luar)

Dia pun berkata pada kakeknya

" hinata juga tidak perlu sekolah ini yang mengutamakan nilai dari pada hati dan tatakrama"sahut hinata

(Dan saat grandfinal dance dimulai hinata pun sama sekali tidak datang dan saat itu ada yang mengetuk pintu)

"hinata,ini buat kamu,kalau kamu gak mau jadi pengecut kamu harus dateng ke grandfinal dance itu"sahut sasuke yang muncul didepan rumah hinata dan mengalungkan sebuh kalung berinisial "SH my dancer hime"warnanya emas putih dan saat ada tulisan SH itu melambangkan Sasuke dan hinata

Dan hinata pun datang ke kompetisi grandfinal dance itu

"Ayo kita dengan sportif bertarung kyubi"sahut hinata

"baiklah,aku terima tantangan mu"sahut naruto (kyubi)

Lalu mendapat juara ke 1 dan mengalahkan kyubbi alias naruto dan dia pun juga datang ke promnight sma nya memakai gaun dan kalung yang diberikan sasuke.

"Hinata disini."sahut sasuke melambai lambaikan tangan pada hinata agar dia ke tempatnya

"Sasuke"sahut hinata lalu menghampiri sasuke

"Hinata,ayo berdansa bersamaku"sahut sasuke

"baiklah"sahut hinata

Lalu saat musik berhenti berputar sasuke pun menundukan badanya dan berkata pada hinata

"Hinata,aku orangnya gak romantis,aku Cuma bisa bilang...Kamu mau gak jadi pacar aku"sahut sasuke yang sudah berkeringat dingin

"Maaf sasuke tapi...aku emang gak bisa nolak kamu"sahut hinata

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan dansanya dan sasuke pun mengantarkan hinata pulang kerumahnya juga saat sasuke mau pulang dia

Sasuke pun mulai mendekatkan mukanya pada muka hinata lalu dia pun mencium bibir hinata dengan pelan dan lembut

Dan di tengah jalan sasuke berkata

"HINATA I LOVE U ALWAYS!"sahut sasuke lantang

OWARI

Review please!


End file.
